The First Choice
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: What happens when everybody's favourite employees at Dunder Mifflin are asked who their first choice to date within the Office is? Some people's answers will shock; while others are more predictable. How will everyone react when their choices are out in the open? [Jim x Pam, Kelly x Ryan, Angela x Dwight, Michael x Jan] Set in Season2. Pam is still engaged to Roy PLS Read
1. The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! Not sure if anyone is going to read this or not, seeing that the Office is now finished (sobs). But last night I was laying in bed with the biggest urge to write a small fluffy fanfiction about everyone's favourite Office workers and this sort of popped into my head- so I couldn't go past giving it a go.

I have never write a story for the Office before, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. I decided to follow the format to the show, so there will be a lot of interactions with the camera crew. I hope its not to hard to follow. Just PM me or leave me a review if you get a bit confused and I'll explain the format to you.

Please Read & REVIEW ! Reviews are my favourite and they remind me that I am not writing in vain. It also encourages me to update faster, so if you like this and want more chapters...you know what to do;)

Hope you enjoy it!

Paris xoox

* * *

**[Set sometime in Season 2. Pam is still engaged to Roy. Jan and Michael have had a one-night stand. Angela and Dwight are secretly dating]**

* * *

Jim **[to the camera]:**

Today, I walked in on Creed and Kevin talking about which girls they liked in the office. Apparently they were talking about their "first choice" of who they would date if they had the chance…it was… awkward…

**FLASH BACK:**

Kevin: Pam! Definitely Pam!

Creed: Pam or Kelly. Angela is not bad, but her personality stinks. She's so uptight and always cranky.

Kevin: Pam is definitely my first and_ only_ choice…

Jim **[to the camera]:**

…Yeah it was definitely awkward…

**THE OFFICE INTRO MUSIC…..**

"Hey, weirdest thing happened to me earlier." Jim said leaning over the reception desk.

"Ooh, I bet it has something to do with Dwight." Pam said whispering softly.

"Actually, for once this has _nothing _to do with him."

"Really? Oh! Then it must be Michael." She said as he eyes lit up with excitement.

"Nope."

"_Really?_ Not Dwight or Michael?" Pam asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Jim.

"So I was going to make a coffee when I walked in on Creed and Kevin having a conversation-"

"Okay, ooh, that's easy. I bet Creed was trying to _con_ Kevin into another one of his many schemes." Pam said cutting him off quickly.

"No. Actually, they were speaking about _you_…"

"_Me?!_ What did they say?"

"They said that they both like you…"

"_What?!"_ Pam asked widening her eyes in shock. "You're joking, right?"

"No. No, I am not. I wish I was though. It was the most awkward conversation that I ever walked in on." Jim said scrunching up his face a little.

"What- what did they say?"

"They said that you were their first choice….out of all the girls in the office."

"_Creed & Kevin?_ I think I'm going to be sick." Pam said holding on to her stomach and scrunching up her face a little in disgust.

"Yep." Jim said nodding in agreement and tapping on her reception desk before heading back to his own.

Dwight **[to the camera]:**

My first choice?!

Angela. No doubt about it.

She's sexy, smart, hardworking, strong willed.

Plus she is the only woman in this office that doesn't annoy me.

Toby **[to the camera]:**

I really don't want to answer that.

Jim **[to the camera]:**

Of course it's Pam.

Always has been…always will be.

Pam makes selling paper exciting.

Dunder Mufflin has a way of sucking out your soul.

[Laughs nervously] I don't know, maybe I've been here too long…

But I know if I wouldn't have lasted all these years if it wasn't for Pam.

Stanley **[to the camera]:  
**

I am not answering this!

Can I get back to my Sudoku now?

Pam **[to the camera]:**

Does Roy count? I mean, he works in the warehouse downstairs after all.

Oh, he doesn't count. So it has to be within this office?

I don't know why you are asking me this then..when I am engaged to Roy.

I mean, there's no point me even answering when I can't pick my own fiancée.

Who else am I meant to pick?

_Cameraman: What about Jim?_

Jim... [laughs nervously] Jim is cute...

But we are just friends. He is like a brother to me.

I don't think I've ever thought of him in any other way apart from that.

Michael **[to the camera]:**

That's easy! [Laughs cheekily and in a funny voice of his] Pam-ell-a

Miss Pamella Beesly!

She is cute. I can see why Jim is obsessed with her.

_Cameraman: What about Jan?_

How do you know about Jan?

Has Toby said something to you about this?

Oh, he hasn't...well I didn't know that I could include Jan...

You asked me who my first choice in the office was, so I thought Jan was not included.

Hmmmmmm lalalalalalalalalalalalala ...

I'm sticking with Pam... Jan can be my second choice.

Toby **[to the camera]:**

We really shouldn't be answering questions like these…

This kind of stuff could get us all in trouble with Corporate.

Meredith **[to the camera]:**

Michael.

I find him insanely hot!

He's weird…VERY WEIRD, don't get me wrong…

But I still would go there.

Apparently I stripped for him in his office one year…

I don't really remember doing that though.

Oscar **[to the camera]:**

Well, I'm gay but you already know that, so I can't figure out why you are still asking me.

I don't find anyone at work attractive. I prefer to keep my love life separate to my work life anyway.

So even if I did like someone, I would never act on it. I'd never date someone I work with...Not to mention that they are all straight.

If I was however a straight man, I would probably choose Angela.

Yes, she's short-tempered and extremely moody at times but she is neat, clean, organised and presentable.

Pretty much all the gay qualities that I love in men she possesses so yeah, I would pick her.

Phyllis **[to the camera]:**

I don't have a first choice…

I'm engaged.

I like my fiance a lot…

So I would say Bob Vance.

Oh, I can't pick him?

I'm not really interested in anyone else then.

The only people my age are Michael and Stanley.

Stanley is married and Michael is immature.

Creed is too old for me and really weird.

Everyone else is younger, so if I can't say Bob, I don't have a pick.

Angela **[to the camera]:**

Dwight. [smiles slightly]

Kelly **[to the camera]:**

Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan.

Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan.

Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan.

Ryan **[to the camera]:**

Pam.

She's beautiful and nice to talk to…

_Camera man: what about Kelly? Isn't she your girlfriend?_

Obviously I like her too…

I mean she drives me_ insane_ 99% of the time…

Yes, she's adorable and loveable…

But she's so clingy and she does not shut up- ever!

Pam would be my first choice, if I wasn't with Kelly.

Who did Pam pick?

Kelly **[to the camera]:**

RYAN! RYAN! RYAN! RYAN! RYAN! RYAN!

He's so hot! He's the love of my life!

I can't wait to marry him and have lots of babies!

_[asks the camera man]_ Did he pick me?

Pam **[to the camera]:**

Wow, Michael said me?

I thought he would pick Jan…

Oh, he said Jan as his second pick?

Still weird…

Jim **[to the camera]:**

Am I surprised that everyone is picking Pam?

No.

I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous…it's kind of hard to go past her.

xx

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter, but I am not expecting too many people to read this. If you by chance like it and want me to continue...please review.  
I have a few more chapters that I can upload depending on the response I get.

Paris xoox


	2. The Joke

"Kevin, did you do these?" Angela Martin asked furiously, holding up a bunch of paperwork.

"I don't think so." He said lying quickly. "Why?"

"_Why?"_ she asked sarcastically. "Because they are all wrong, Kevin! That's why. Did you even use a calculator?"

"I think so. _I mean,_ I don't think they were mine Angela…" he said changing his story. "Maybe Oscar did them…it definitely wasn't me."

"Oscar wasn't here yesterday and you've signed them _Kevin Malone._ Dammit, Kevin! Now I have to re-do all of these! Do you know how long that takes? And all because you're too lazy to do things right the first time!"

Kevin shook his head. "Do you want me to fix them up?"

"And have the_ same _mistakes happen again? I don't think so. I'll do them. Just use a calculator from now on. Mathematics clearly is not something you are good at! It seriously beats me _how_ you are actually an accountant!"

"Angela!" Oscar exclaimed, jumping into Kevin's defensive and shaking his head at his colleague, to tell her that she was out of line.

"What?" she snapped angrily. "He has set me back a day because he is dumb. Do you want to do it?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kevin said standing up quickly and walking out of the room.

"He is not dumb, Angela and now you've hurt his feelings. You should apologise to him."

"For what? Saying the truth? Oscar, every day I have to fix up his mistakes! It's not something that happens once off, it's a constant thing! It's annoying and I don't have time to be proof-checking his work like he is still in grade school! He is not good at maths, _fine, _but he can use a calculator! It will give him the _correct _answers and it would solve all our problems! You must agree with me, _right? _I'm sure you fix up his mistakes as well._"_

"I'm going to check on Kevin." Oscar said, walking away and ignoring her question.

Angela sighed heavily. She was stressed and annoyed. There was only one thing that would make her feel better in this kind of situation. She got up from her desk, straightened her shirt and played with her hair quickly, before heading towards Dwight's desk.

"Warehouse." She whispered quietly as she passed and headed out of the office, without another word or glance at anyone else.

xooxo

"Okay, everybody gather round." Michael said when he stepped out of his office. "This is important."

"Is it something from Corporate?" Phyllis asked quickly. "Because I think you should wait until everyone is back."

"No, it's not from Corporate, Phyllis." Michael said mocking her in the best imitation of her voice that he could do. "It's a funny joke from Packer."

Almost everyone in the office groaned loudly, and turned back to their work a little annoyed.

"_Hey,"_ Michael said trying to get their attention. "Look, I'm your boss and this is something that I want to share with you. It will only take a minute and I figured you could use a break. Alright, so everybody focus here. Pamela that means you too."

"The phone is ringing." She said, ready to pick it up.

"Leave it. Let it go to voicemail."

"It could be important."

"Never mind it. Okay, so is ready everyone? How do you blow up an Indian?"

"_Excuse me?"_ Kelly Kapoor said defensively.

"Shhh." Ryan, said cutting off his girlfriend. _"How?"_

"You press their red button." Michael said pushing an index finger between his eyebrows, and laughing loudly.

"WOAH, that's racist man." Kelly said shaking her head disapprovingly. "And really offensive."

"Michael, that's not a good joke." Pam said shaking her head in agreement with Kelly.

"Oh, yeah Pam? Well you say a better one. Besides, it's not my joke…its Packer's. So if you don't like it, blame him."

"Michael, this is the sort of stuff that can get you in trouble with Corporate." Toby said, grimacing a little.

"You know what, Toby? You're annoying and a kill joy. Nobody here likes you, so your opinion is irrelevant."

"Workplace bullying can also get you in trouble." He mumbled quietly, but Michael did not hear that.

"Oh, I get it…" Kevin said finally. "…because the red button on their face is like the bomb button!"

"Kevin…" Oscar said shaking his head at his friend.

"What? It's funny. I like it."

"Thank you, Kevin!" Michael said beaming.

"It's not funny to everyone and it hurt Kelly's feelings." Oscar said, spelling it out for his friend.

"It's because you are Indian, Kelly. If you weren't you would find it hilarious like the rest of us." Kevin said, before walking back to his seat.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam. Oh, hi Jan. Sorry, the phone is working….why did it go to voicemail twice when you called? Michael had us in a meeting…sure, I'll put him through to you now." She said putting the phone on hold. "Michael, Jan line two. If she asks we were in a meeting and that's why I couldn't answer the phone. Oh and Michael, don't tell her your joke."

xooxo

"Now that Dwight is gone, I wanted to fill you in on my next prank." Jim said leaning over the reception desk.

"What is it?" Pam asked excitedly.

"I was thinking last night how I need to up my pranks on him…you know because in the past, they have been kind of soft. So this envelope is going to be the _best_ prank that I've played on him all year!"

"What's in the envelope?"

"A fake note. Its instructions from the C.I.A" he said opening the fake letter and reading it out loud. "Dwight K Schrute, you have caught our attention and we require your special services. We are constantly watching you and we have eyes everywhere. We will be in contact shortly, to see how you can fulfil your duty of serving and protecting our country. Do not show this letter to anyone. Do not discuss the information that this envelope contains. This is a private and confidential matter and you have been chosen for a reason. We will be in touch. Destroy this note after you have read this"

"Oh my goodness, this is going to be hilarious!" Pam squealed. "Do you think he will fall for it?"

"I hope so." He said running a hand through his hair nervously. "I've spent so much time invested in this prank. But I need your help for this one."

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"When the time comes, I need you to text this burner phone from this one." He said holding up two phones. "I'll email you what to say. I've got everything ready. "

"I can do that."

"Great, but first, I need you to write in our sign in book."

"Why do you need it?" Pam asked, passing it over.

"Dwight is not dumb. He will more than likely want to see you sent him the envelope and the burner phone. So I'm going to pretend that someone dropped it off for him. Here you go." He said passing back the book.

"You're so clever, Jim. You think of everything."

"Preparation makes perfect, Miss Beesly." He said winking at her quickly. "Now, I'm going to plant the envelope before he comes back. I'll see you for lunch at one?"

Pam nodded in agreement and bit down on her bottom lip to contain her laughter.

xooxo

"Michael, this is serious! You need to be more careful what you say in the workplace." Jan said a little annoyed. "If David gets any wind of this, he will be beyond furious."

"It was just a joke, Jan. Sue me."

"I won't, but Kelly Kapoor might."

"Kelly's my friend. She won't sue me."

"You can never be too sure. Race and religion are very sensitive topics and they should stay out of the workplace altogether. You need to develop a little discretion if you want to continue being a Dunder Mifflin Manager. I'd hate to see you lose your job because of something silly that you said that results in a lawsuit against you."

"I am not going to lose my job, Jan relax! I don't see why you are so mad with me anyways. It was Packer's joke."

"I know Packer is like your best friend, Michael and I am not saying this to hurt your feelings, but the guy is an idiot. I do not like him. He is a troublemaker. He was fired for a reason. Now, you have to be extremely careful what you repeat when it comes to anything he says. What's funny to you, might be offensive to others and hold serious consequences. I am only saying this because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look Jan, just because you are my girlfriend now doesn't mean you can attack my best friend. Packer is not an idiot. I don't know why you would put down someone you hardly know. It sounds like you are jealous."

xooxo

**[Meredith** **to the camera]:**

Yeah, I found Michael's joke hilarious.

If you didn't then you're just a prude and you have no sense of humour.

**[Phyllis** **to the camera]:**

I thought it was very offensive and uncalled for.

**[Ryan to the camera]:**

I liked it.

Kelly obviously hated it because she thought it was racist or something.

I don't get why she hasn't shut up about it. She's been doing my head in.

**[Oscar** **to the camera]:**

It was insensitive, offensive and racist.

My heart felt for Kelly, having been on the opposite side of Michael's racist remarks before.

I know exactly how she must be feeling.

I hope that she is ok.

**[Kevin to the camera]:**

Am I mad that Angela called me dumb?

No. Because I know that I am not.

So, I don't use a calculator and I make mistakes…blah, blah…

Big deal. Anybody can make a mistake…it's not that hard.

I bet she makes mistakes too…

It's not like I make them every day and she always have to fix up my work!

_[Cameraman: I asked you if you found Michael's joke funny]_

YES! I thought it was by far, one of the funniest jokes that I have heard in a while…

Todd Packer is so funny!

I don't see why everyone hated it though…

xooxo

"Dwight." Angela said pushing him away quickly. "I didn't call you down here for sex. I need to talk to you."

"But Monkey, the warehouse is _only _for sex…the staircase is where we go to talk." He said, trying to kiss her again.

"Dwight…come on…I really need someone to talk to right now." She said trying her hardest to fight him off.

"Well then, you should have used the staircase."

"Dwight! I'm being serious!" she snapped angrily.

"FINE!" he snapped back. "You could have told me that no sex was involved before I took off most my clothes."

"I'm sorry. I did want to have sex at first, but I am so mad now, that I really just need a shoulder to lean on."

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling up his trousers. "It's not about one of your cats, right? Because I've told you already cats are _useless._ You should just put them out of their misery and get a _real_ pet like a cow or a bull…something that is actually useful."

"Dwight!"

"Okay, sorry. What's wrong, Monkey?"

"It's about Kevin."

"Kevin? You called me down here to talk about that _idiot? _"

"Oscar is mad with me because I called him dumb and he got hurt."

"But he is dumb."

"I know."

"Don't worry Monkey, you did the _right _thing. It's for the best."

"Then why do I feel so bad? I mean, I don't regret getting mad with him. Every day I have to re-do his accounts because he is too lazy to work things out properly or even use a calculator…but maybe calling him dumb was going too far. What do you think? Should I apologize?"

Dwight scoffed loudly. "Should Germany apologize for invading countries and starting world war two? No. They were just doing what they thought was right and you did the same thing."

Angela sighed heavily. "I think I have to apologize."

"Whatever. Don't listen to me then, but I don't get why you would drag me down here, get me all excited for sex and then talk about the office idiot and _not _take my advice afterwards. This was a waste of time. In future, let's keep to our previous arrangements…warehouse for sex and the staircase for chats…"

"I think you're right." She said running her hand along his arm delicately. "Since we are down here, what do you say about doing what we both came here for?" she said seductively.

"YES! Finally!" Dwight said in reply, crushing his lips against hers.

xooxo

Every day that Toby Flenderson woke up, got dressed and headed to work was a _struggle._ He hated his job more than he hated his ex-wife. And yet five days a week without fail, he went to the only place where hell was on earth; because other than the Church, Dunder Mufflin was all he knew.

Almost every day he dreaded how Michael was going to treat him that day; whether he was going to be singled out in meetings and made fun of, whether he was going to be yelled at again or have things thrown at his head for no reason at all.

Toby dreaded work more than anything else in his life. Despite_ always_ trying so hard to connect to Michael in so many different ways- and he had tried _everything _in the book- nothing ever seemed to work.

He had no idea when Michael's hatred for him had started; the only thing he knew was it seemed to grow _stronger_ with each passing day. Sometimes Toby wondered if leaving the Church was the biggest mistake he had made in his life… _was this God's way of punishing him?_

The worst thing about Michael's constant ridicule and hurtful mistreatment of him was that _he _was the Human Resources representative. Toby knew that speaking to David Wallace, or Corporate would just reflect_ poorly_ on his own job and the way he handed conflict resolution within the office. So he always kept quiet.

There were times that the prospect of losing his job whether by being fired from Corporate or by quitting seemed so enticing; but then Toby remembered his daughter. He needed this job in order to look good in front of the judges, in the hope that he next time he tried for soul custody of his daughter from his ex-wife, he may be granted it on the basis of being able to provide a steady income for himself and Sasha. This is what kept him motivated and employed at the worst job in all of Scranton. This is what gave him the _strength_ to face Michael every day. Today, this was the thought he kept in mind as he knocked on Michael's office door.

"Come in." Michael chirped happily, as Toby turned the door knob.

_Okay, breathe Toby, he seems like he is in a good mood today_. He thought as he walked in Michael's office.

"Oh it's _you_!" Michael said as his face dropped "No, no go away vulture!" he said shaking his head in disgust.

"Michael can I please have a word?" Toby asked civilly.

"No. I'm busy, I don't have time for you or your _boring_ chats." Michael said, picking up a pile of paperwork and pretending to be busy.

"Michael this is a very important issue that you need to be aware of."

"Email me it, so I don't have to see your face." Michael said mumbling, without looking up at Toby.

"This is actually something that we should be speaking about one-on-one in person Michael. It's very important and essential that we handle this before it blows up and corporate get any wind of it."

"Is this about my relationship with Jan?" Michael whispered softly, lowering his paper, to finally look at him.

"No. But-"

"Good." He said quickly cutting him off midsentence.

"Regarding your relationship with Jan though, Michael you need to-"

"Hey pervert, its none of your business, okay?"

"Michael, you will need to sign a relationship disclosure form now that you are dating Jan. You need to do this before Corporate finds out and gets you both into a lot of trouble. There are serious consequences to keeping something this _big_ from them."

"What are they going to do? Fire me? Oh Toby, please help me, I'm so scared!" Michael said sarcastically.

"Actually, they can. Michael, this is a very serious matter. You and Jan both signed a document when you started working at Dunder Mifflin, stating that you would disclose any work-place relationships that you may start over the period of your employment here. Now, if they find out that you two are somehow dating without having signed the proper documentation, the can take out a lawsuit against you both."

"I signed a document when I started? I don't remember that." Michael mumbled quietly. "You better not be lying to me Flenderson, or else I swear to God that I will call my lawyer and sue you for _everything_ you can think of… Annoyance. Deceit. Disturbing the peace." He said naming a few.

"Michael, I can I find the form and show if you want. So you will believe me."

"Fine, go and show me this document…if there is one."

"Okay, before I go and get it, we still need to talk about the other issue-"

"Don't you think that you have bored me _enough_ today, Toby?" Michael snapped quickly. "Go away now, we can talk later." He said shooing him away with his hands.

"Michael, please-"

"Do you want me to fire you, Flenderson?"

Toby quickly counted to ten silently in his head and thought of Sasha. He would just have to talk to Michael later in the day. He couldn't afford to be fired, not when he was doing this all for his daughter.

"Fine, Michael. We will talk later." He said before exiting his office and closing the door behind him.

xooxo

"What is this?" Dwight asked when he sat back down and picked up the envelope on his desk.

"I don't know." Jim said lying quickly. "It looks like a letter, buddy."

Dwight ripped open the envelope and read the letter quickly. He gasped loudly and flipped the note over quickly, before examining the envelope.

"Jim, did you see who put this here?"

"Nope."

"Pam!" he cried out loudly, walking over to her reception desk. "Did anyone sign in and deliver a letter when I stepped out?"

"Oh, yes." She said, trying her hardest not to laugh and spoil Jim's prank.

"What did they look like?"

"Let me see…well, it was two men, in black or maybe it was dark blue suits. At first, I thought they were from Corporate and they were here to see Michael. But they asked me to show them to your desk."

"Fascinating." He said in awe. "Can I please see the sign in book."

"Sure, here you go."

"Wow." He said handing the book back to her.

"What does the note say?" she asked, smirking a little playfully at Jim, when Dwight was not looking.

"I can't tell you it's private. I'm sorry Pam." He said quickly.

Jim bit down hard onto his fist, to stop himself from laughing. He was seconds away from bursting out laughing and spoiling his prank.

"Pam, I'm getting a coffee…do you want one?" he asked, when he felt the urge to laugh overcome him.

"Actually, I want a tea. I'll come and make one with you." she said hopping up from her desk, to follow Jim into the break room, leaving a stunned and confused Dwight to head back to his desk in wonder.

xooxo

"Kevin, I'm sorry for calling you dumb." Angela said walking up to him quickly and apologizing. "It was rude of me to say such a thing and I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll have to think about it." he said looking up from the pile of paperwork he was filling out.

"_Excuse me?"_ she asked, not sure whether she had heard him right.

"I said, I will have to think about it."

"I heard you." she sneered.

"Angela…" Oscar hissed.

"What? I'm trying to be the bigger person and apologize and he won't accept my apology?"

"Why? Do you actually mean it, Angela? Or are you trying to clear your conscience because you feel bad?" Kevin asked. "Or maybe, maybe Oscar told you to apologize to me because he realised that you hurt my feelings. Am, I right? Because I get the feeling that you are just saying sorry because that's the polite thing to do."

"It may be one or all of those reasons." She said quietly. "But I really am sorry Kevin. I truly am."

"I guess I am not so _dumb _after all." He said smiling smugly to himself.

Xooxo

"Did you see his face?!" Pam asked when they were alone in the break room. "I was about to burst out laughing."

"Same here." Jim said quickly. "Why do you think I said I was going to make a coffee before lunch? I don't ever drink coffees before lunch! I only have coffees in the morning or afternoon…I needed to get out of there before I ruined it."

"What do you think he's doing now?"

"Re-reading the letter and feeling important. This _is _Dwight, that we are talking about."

"I bet he is shredding the note as we speak. You did tell him to destroy it after all."

Jim laughed loudly. "You are probably right."

"So when's the next part of the prank?" she asked taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Whenever he leaves his desk next. Maybe lunch time?"

"Won't that be a little too predictable? How about you send me the conversation you want me to text him and I will get it all ready, so that the next time he goes bathroom, I can send it."

"Actually, that might work better. Do you know what else would work well? If I go to the bathroom with him and you plant the phone with the text on his desk. That way he won't suspect me at all."

"Okay, done." Pam said smiling.

"Thanks Beesly, you are the best person to do pranks with."

"Always a pleasure Halpert." She said sweetly.

The smile honestly melted his heart and Jim would consider that, not the prank on Dwight, but her small smile to be the highlight of his day.

xooxo

**[Ryan to the camera]:**

I think I am going to break up with Kelly.

Today was the final straw!

All she has done is bore me to death with her reasons why she thinks Michael's joke was offensive and which celebrity couples have gotten back together in the last month.

It's going to be a bittersweet break up for me, because a part of me is going to be thoroughly relieved that it's over and I won't have to listen to her whinging.

But the other part of me, really likes her a lot…

**[Michael to the camera]:**

Toby is annoying.

Jan is mad at me.

Packer got me in trouble with his awesome joke.

My girlfriend hates my best friend.

Kelly may sue me because I offended her.

All in all, it's been one of those days and we not even half way through!

**[Kelly to the camera]:**

Did I find Michael's joke racist?

Yes. I can't believe that you would even ask me such a question!

I know that I am not a _traditional_ Indian girl that comes to work in Saris but I mean, they are still my people.

Sure, I was born and raised in Scranton, but my relatives _weren't._

So yes, I found it extremely offensive.

But I will choose to forgive Michael, because Karma will get him anyways, it's only a matter of time.

**[Oscar to the camera]:**

You asked me earlier if I had a 'first choice' and I told you that I don't date people in the workplace because I don't like things being _complicated._

But you see, even if you are not dating someone things can be complicated.

Take Angela and Kevin for example.

They are both my friends…and I care about them both deeply.

But now that they are kind of hostile to each other, it's difficult for me and it puts me in an awkward position.

It takes _a lot _for Angela to apologize! And now that she has to Kevin, he decides to be smart?

This isn't going to end well.

**[Jim to the camera]:**

I'm going to tell her at lunch today.

I know she probably doesn't feel the same way about me…

I mean, she's engaged to Roy and her wedding is in a couple of weeks.

But she needs to at least know what other options are out there.

She needs to know _how crazy_ I am about her …before she walks down the aisle to someone else.

I'm not saying that she loves me or has feelings for me…

But maybe if I come clean about mine, she _might _ realise that she might like me too.

Either way, I've wasted so many years by not telling her and I don't want to regret it later on.

I think she deserves to know that she is the _only _reason why I come to work here every day…

**Author's note:**

The next chapter has a lot of Team Halpert/ Jam material. If you are enjoying this story/like it /whatever, please leave me a review and I might update faster.

Paris xx


End file.
